


Silver Rings

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A holiday proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFictFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictFreak/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Silver Bells.”

Sherlock’s dressed up  
Hair still messed up  
From a holiday snog  
In the air there’s a feeling  
Of Christmas  
  
John is waiting  
And debating  
If today is the day  
When at last he'll ask  
For Sherlock’s hand  
  
Silver rings, silver rings,  
It’s Christmas time in the city  
Is it time for bells to chime  
Over their own wedding day?  
  
John’s proposing  
He’s exposing  
All the love that he feels  
He bought Sherlock a ring  
For this Christmas  
  
Sherlock’s crying  
And he’s trying  
To choke out the word “Yes”  
And now there in two boxes  
We see  
  
Silver rings, silver rings,  
It’s Christmas time in the city  
Sherlock sings, John has wings  
Soon it’ll be their wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> A reader over on FanFiction.net requested this one. I'm open to prompts. :)


End file.
